This invention relates to tables with folding legs and, more particularly, to a lightweight stacking table with folding legs comprising, four legs; a top having a flat top surface and a waffle-patterned under-structure supporting the top surface, the waffle-patterned under-structure having a plurality of leg-shaped slots therein having respective ones of the four legs disposed therein; and, pivot means for pivotally mounting top ends of the legs in the leg-shaped slots whereby the legs are pivotable between stored positions within the leg-shaped slots and support positions out of the leg-shaped slots and supporting the top.
Tables are not new in the art. Neither are stacking tables, lightweight tables, and tables with folding legs. Yet, within this vast array of prior art, there still exists a need that is not being met. That need is a table that, in one, is lightweight, has folding legs, and is stackable.
For example, York in U.S. Pat. No. 159,737 back in 1875 disclosed a wooden table with folding legs hidden behind a decorative peripheral border piece. Then, in 1882 in U.S. Pat. No. 267,928, Pinckney patented a folding bench, table, and settee, also of wood.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,627,454 by Phalon in 1927 discloses a combined tray and table with folding U-shaped legs similar to the legs of Pinckney.
In 1959, Heisler in U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,185 patented a table stacker plate that is used with the wooden-topped, folding metal legged tables still in common use today at hotels, and the like, to make them stack one upon the other. This type table is the most common type of folding, storable, utility table available today and embodies all the attributes not applicable to the problems the present invention solves. It is heavy. The metal legs and their components rust and the top absorbs moisture, swells, and disintegrates unless the table is kept inside out of the weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,539 of Calzaretto in 1973 is very similar to the Pinckney and Phalon devices except as to size and use.
The 1988 seed tray support of Chabot (U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,119) is a frame structure with folding legs and having a number of compartments for holding seed trays.
Thorn (U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,100--1994) is an improved metal folding leg system for the standard temporary banquet type table wherein the Heisler table stacker plate discussed above was employed. A table using the folding leg system of Thorn has all the same limitations as the prior art tables of similar construction--heavy weight and lack of weather resistance.
When working with small children in schools, pre-schools, day care centers, and the like, tables are a necessity. They must be light enough in weight that the teachers (and even the small children) can move them about easily without danger of injury. Yet, they must be strong enough that a child can stand and jump on them without any structural failure that can result in injury to the child. They must be stackable for storage and movement in cars or vans; yet, must be secure in their stacking such that the stack will not easily fall over and cause possible injury. They must be washable. And, if left out in the weather, they must not rust or fall apart. Moreover, since most agencies involved with the need are on severe budgets, they must be simple and inexpensive to build.
Despite the long time availability of strong, lightweight, waterproof plastics, nobody in the prior art has made a table with the required features. Thus, to provide for her own need for such a table, the inventor herein invented what the prior art has failed to invent despite the longtime need and availability of the various prior art.
Wherefore, it is the object of this invention to provide a table that has foldable legs, is stackable, light weight, sturdy, weather-proof, and inexpensive to build.
Other objects and benefits of this invention will become apparent from the description which follows hereinafter when read in conjunction with the drawing figures which accompany it.